


TIFF - One

by 8hephaestion8



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, Sex, Tiff, thwarted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hephaestion8/pseuds/8hephaestion8
Summary: TIFF 2017The cast of Call Me By Yuor Name are being heralded after a showing of the film.  One of the actors is speaking, then we see what happens afterwards.'It was such a special and unique experience because we shot it in a little tiny town in Italy called Crema and Timothée and I were basically the only Americans there nobody else spoke English so if we wanted to do anything on the weekend we were doing it with each other we were going to restaurants we were spending a lot of time together we were discussing scenes we were rehearsing a lot it was really kind of like an immersion we just spent all day filming then all night together we would be together on the weekends it just it developed into like a genuine friendship that we still have to this day it was a really special experience to get to do it especially with someone as talented and special as Timmy.''Special I Like that''Lotta specials in that'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0suo6FgA3aQ  Watch from around 5 minsThis story is fiction, don't @ me, It is made up.





	TIFF - One

‘Why did you have to say that?’

‘What? What did I say that was so bad?’

‘It wasn’t bad…you embarrassed me…’

‘Your dick was happy…’

Timmy flushed fully red.

‘’Well if you hadn’t looked down I would have been OK. All I was doing was making sure my shirt was tucked in OK.’

‘Yeah, right…pulling on the trouser to give yourself room more like…yeah, so me looking at you caused your dick to rise?

‘I would have been alright if you hadn’t been so obvious. We were on fucking stage. I couldn’t do anything but stand there. Peter and Luca were looking at me.’

'You caught my attention. Then I saw what was happening.’

‘But you didn’t stop.’

‘I did, I never looked at you…it…again.’

‘You were aware though.’

‘Of course…’

Armie gave him the look.

‘Stop it. You’re doing it again.’

‘Are you hard?’

‘Armie…’

‘Let me feel.’

‘We are in public, stop it.’

‘If you stand in front of me, I can squeeze it.’

‘Someone will see.’

Armie knew he had him.

‘Come here baby.’

Timothée stepped forward.

‘Boys do you want a drink?’

The fuck. Armie looked daggers at Luca.

Luca calmly gazed at him.

‘Armie?’

‘Luca?’

‘What do you want? I’ve got some red here. I can pour you something.’

Timothée jumped into the conversation. ‘I don’t want anything Luca. I’m not drinking tonight, Armie’s not drinking either.’

‘Really Timmy, how do you know this?’

Timothée stared steadily at Luca. Luca stared back, then walked off.

‘Are you still hard?’

‘Feel…’

Armie put his hand out.

‘Are you mad!’

‘You told me to touch you!’

‘Everyone is watching. I told you to feel, I’m coming past you. Then I’m going to the bathroom.’

A lewd wink.

‘Can I come with you?’

‘If you want, but don’t follow me.’

A quizzical look.

‘Not immediately, go out by the other door and join me, I’ll try to get the end cubicle – call for me, use our name… ’

‘I can’t go in to the toilet and start shouting for a man.’

Armie’s baritone laugh rang out in the room, more people turned round.

‘I can’t go now, people are looking…oh fuck…are you sure you can’t come with me?’

‘No, not now.'

'You’re right people are looking, you have your hand in your pocket and you are looking at me like you want to fuck me.’

‘I do want to fuck you now…lets go to the hotel.’

‘Can’t, sharing a room with Nick. I said I didn’t mind.’

‘Tell Nick he can have the night off.’

‘Where will he sleep?’

‘He can have my room.’

‘Why don’t I come to you?’

‘Fuck it, text him and tell him you are staying with me tonight.

‘Oh God…my stuff, if I come to you all my stuff is in my room – I still have to go back.’

‘Go back, pick up your stuff and stay with me the rest of the time we are here...Never mind that, we’re wasting time, come here, I want to feel it.’

By now Timothée was very hard and leaking, he was afraid that it would leave a mark on his bright blue trousers.

‘Fuck it, come to the bathroom.’ He turned on his heel and walked off.

Armie watched him walk off, watched intently, so intently, he didn’t see Luca approach.

‘Where is the boy going?’

‘Nowhere.’

Luca looked at him with disgust.

‘Armie do not lie.’

Armie gave him a look that would curdle milk.

‘Luca, I love you man, but you are annoying as fuck, and preventing me from…’

‘Go, Go. Just remember you are not in Crema now, everybody can see you, there is nowhere to hide.’

‘Nothing I can do, that boy has me, I don’t know if I’m on my ass or my head…and I can’t hide that, that is a fact…I gotta go…’

 

‘Timothée…Timothée?’

‘The fuck, why are you calling me by name, get in here.’

Armie squeezed himself into the end cubicle, it was larger than the others but not built for two tallish men.

‘Sit on the toilet.’

‘Nope. You kneel’

‘Oh, so now we are making demands?’

‘That or I fuck you.’

‘What is ‘that’?

‘I want you to blow me, Armie.’

‘…Alright.’

Timothée smirked.

Armie got down to kneel.

‘Nowhere to put my legs, get off the toilet…stand up…shit, that’s not making any difference, my feet are not going to go under the door. Stand on the toilet…fuck that’s uncomfortable…I’ll use my hand.’

‘Use what the fuck you like…wow, no…it’s hurting now…so hard…bend over Armie, let me fuck you…’

‘No condom, this is not a good idea Timmy, can’t you wait? We’ll go to the hotel…’

‘Bend over Armie.’

‘…OK.’

Armie dropped his trousers and pants, and leant over the cistern, trousers on the floor, hands against the wall. He looked up. Luca was looking down at them.

‘You pervert.’

‘You cannot do this here.’

Armie was wild but drew his trouser back up, Timothée wondered what was going on, looked up where Armie was looking and squealed.

Luca’s face disappeared back over the partition. Another voice said:

‘What’s going on? Get a room, you nasty fucker.’

‘This is hopeless.’

Timothée got himself respectable, and dragged Armie out of the bathroom, back into the green room. Holding his hand, he declared loudly.

‘No fucking chance here, let’s go to your room Armie, we can fuck in peace there.’

Armie just rolled his eyes.

‘…OK.’


End file.
